


Pointless

by CheesePie30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, really short, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a simple race between the sun and the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



It started off as a simple race between the sun and the moon.  
  
///  
  
"Hey! Kageyama! Race you to Jupiter!"  
"You're on!"  
  
///  
  
It kept happening.  
  
///  
  
"Psh! I totally won that one!"  
"You did not!"  
"Race you back to Mars!"  
"Hey! You got a headstart, cheater!"  
  
///  
  
Until someone intervened.  
  
///  
  
"Kageyama, you can't keep doing this, all this racing with the Sun, it's wrecking havoc on my Earth."  
"... Sorry, Sugawara."  
"I know you two are best friends, but... you have to stop this. It hurts me to see my animals in pain... I'm sorry, Kageyama."  
"I understand, Sugawara."  
  
///  
  
He was the moon. Calm, collected, logical.  
  
///  
  
"Hinata."  
"Kageyama! Hey!"  
  
///  
  
But for once he didn't want to be.  
  
///  
  
"..."  
"... Did you want something?"  
"..."  
"Did you wanna race again?"  
  
///  
  
He still wanted to race with Shouyou.  
  
///  
  
"Yeah."  
"Woo-hoo! Alright! Loser has to kiss the winner!"  
"... (I'm sorry, Shouyou)"  
"Kageyama! You can't just get a headstart like that!"  
  
///  
  
It was the last race they would ever have.  
  
///  
  
Until today, the sun runs across the sky, chasing after the moon, who runs because he has to. He wants to stop running, to catch the sun in his arms and spend forever with him.

But he can't.

It's an endless race against himself and Shouyou, but he can't stop running.

It's pointless.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet. Please be nice.
> 
> Edit: If any of you think it would be a good idea for me to try writing a longer version of this, please tell me! I would appreciate the support very much.


End file.
